


Do You Love Me?

by Paroma



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Tony, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paroma/pseuds/Paroma
Summary: "Tony what did you really woke me up for at-.” he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, groaning. “4:15 in the morning?”“Do you love me?”“What?” Stephen blinked at him. “What kind of question is that?”-----Tony  can't sleep at night and needs Stephen to reassure him something.





	Do You Love Me?

“Stephen.”

A soft voice tore through the silence pulling him out of his deep slumber.

“Stephen.”

He held back a sigh and kept his eyes closed, hoping for the voice to quiet down so he could go back to sleep.

“Stephen.”

This time a hand came down to shake his shoulder. It couldn’t be an emergency or FRIDAY would’ve warned them by now and if it had been a nightmare his voice would’ve been completely different. So, he really saw no reason whatsoever to-.

“I know you’re awake, why are you ignoring me?”

Even his line of thought was interrupted. With a deep sigh he turned flat on his back to glare at Tony, his eyes half closed, who was sitting up in bed. “Can’t get a hint?”

“I could be dying, and you made no movement at all” Tony said with a pout.

“If I’ve learned one thing about you is that _if_ you were dying you would probably do it quietly”, he snorted. “When you’re quiet for too long, that’s when I worry.”

“Someone could’ve broken in-.”

“The penthouse is practically impenetrable and if by some reason they did manage that, FRIDAY would’ve alerted us. Tony what did you really woke me up for at-.” he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, groaning. “4:15 in the morning?”

“Do you love me?”

“What?” Stephen blinked at him. “What kind of question is that?”

“Do. You. Love. Me.?” Tony spelled it out for him as if Stephen was too tired or too stupid to understand them.

Stephen stared back at him blankly, “Tony, I married you.”

“I know that Stephen but, did you marry me as a friend or-.”

“Why would I marry you as a friend?” he asked, not believing he was actually having this conversation.

“I don’t know. Because I have a pretty cool lab, I throw the best parties, I could make a good trophy husband, to take the Stark surname-.”

“ _I_ don’t have your surname.”

“Your loss really, I’ve always thought Stephen Stark had a nice ring to it” he said giving him a wink.

“How about, no?” he rolled his eyes playfully before turning serious. “Tony, why did you really wake me up?”

Tony looked down at his hands resting on his lap, “You never answered my question.”

Stephen stretched out his arm, beckoning Tony to lay down with him, securing him tightly. He lowered his gaze to meet Tony’s who laid his head on his shoulder. “Anthony Edward Stark, I love you” he said in all seriousness. “I got to know you in 14,000,605 futures and feel in love with you in every single one of them. You’re one of a kind Tony and I…” he let out a shaky breath. He was not expecting to be as shaken up by this as he was. “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.”

Tony remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke, “Sap.” He cleared his throat and wiped a tear as discreetly as he could.

Stephen chuckled, kissing his hair. “Well, you get this sappy version of me when you ask those types of questions at this hour.”

Tony kissed his shoulder, stretching his arm over Stephen’s stomach. “You answered my question; you’re allowed to go back to sleep.”

Stephen let out a loud snort, pinching his side. “How thoughtful of you, my dear.”

“Always babe,” he said closing his eyes, finally able to rest without useless thoughts plaguing his mind. He could feel everything around him disappearing except for Stephen’s breathing, working as a lullaby-.

“Tony?”

His eyes snapped open, looking up at the grinning sorcerer. “Is this payback?”

“How could you think so low of me?” his smile only widened. “I just wanted to point out that Anthony Strange sounds better than Stephen Stark” he teased.

“You do have a point but, if I change my surname then I’ll have to rename my whole company and deal with a lot of legal works and the press…” Tony seemed pensive for a while. “Although I’m sure Pepper wouldn’t mind sorting it out-.”

“Wait, are you seriously considering this?” Stephen gaped down at him. When they first go married Stephen had blatantly refused to change his surname, he wanted to protect his’ identity as a sorcerer and the sanctum’s existence for as long as he could and carrying the Stark surname wasn’t the best way to do it. “Tony I was just shitting with you.”

“Oh, I know.” He chuckled, “but I’ve thought about this and, I want this. I know you’re worried about people finding out about you and all, so we don’t have to make a big deal out of it. Pep can help me do it as quiet as possible and it’ll just stay between us, the only ones who matter.”

Stephen only blinked at him before crashing his lips, taking him by surprise. The kiss wasn’t chaste by any means, it was filled with every feeling he couldn’t express.

Tony pulled away a little breathless, meeting Stephen lust clouded gaze. “I also like your possessive streak.”

Stephen laughed, the sound coming out in that deep baritone tone Tony liked so much. “I don’t need some paper to tell me that you’re mine, _Anthony Strange_.”

Tony smirked, “Say that again.”

Stephen flipped Tony onto his back, moving his leg to straddle the shorter man’s hips, his hands coming up to pin his wrists with his weak grip and his face just breaths away from him. “You are mine, _Anthony Edward Strange_.”

Tony felt himself shiver, not only by the effect of Stephen’s words but also by the proximity of his body. He could feel Stephen’s growing arousal pressing against his’, “And what are you going to do with that now?”

“I have a few ideas” he hummed, peppering Tony’s collarbone with soft bites. “And most of them involve keeping your mouth occupied.”

Tony panted, his hands fisted by his head, still unmoving under Stephen’s grip. “What, no more sappy confessions?”

Stephen bit down on one of his nipples making Tony cry out. “Shut up,” he ordered, his cheeks redden.

Tony let out a breathy laugh, “Are you going to punish me if I don’t obey, _Doctor Strange_?”

“I just might, _Mr. Strange_.”


End file.
